Cambs story
by Snowmans
Summary: its mostly a emerald based story with the mane man camb i know weird name but read and tell me what you think also may amd brendan are in this story


**Hoenn League**** : ****Cambs story**

**basic summery : well it's a emerald / ruby / sapphire games twist . This story uses the games as the mane backbone for it but its not limited to the games as you will see in some chapters oh and im sorry if the chapters aren't very good right now but they will get better later on . Camb yes that is a strange name but its all I could come up with and this story was inspired by Br33zy so every now and then you will hear about the things Brendan and May did or something also instead of starting in little root Camb will be starting in Oldale town and won't be riding in the back of the moving truck. **

**Summery of Camb: he has shaggy dark brown hair he wears a black and white striped hoody and black jeans and white shoes he has emerald eyes and over all looks sexy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own Camb.**

**Anyway, please enjoy ! :)**

**The New Guy in town**

As he sat in the back seat of his mom and dads car he thought and thought and he hated it he hated the hole idea of having to start over in a new town a new house and have to have a hole new life . was just starting to like it in Johto and just starting to make good friends . "Mom" "yes Camb" "why do we have to move again" "because Camb your father has gotten a job as a care taker for the Pokemon at the Pokemon gym Petalburg City" 'so why are we living in Oldale town and not in Petalburg City" "because Camb the houses in Petalburg were very expensive and we don't have a lot of money so".. "Oh yea I forgot were poor" "no were not poor its just ..... we could use the money from the job and besides it will be fun to make new friends" "yea fun" "oh look Camb it a Hoenn moving truck maybe its going to Oldale town to" "I highly doubt it mom" "oh why are you always so negative I think you need a nap" "mom im 14 I don't need a nap" "yes you do" "fine whatever wake me up when we get there!"

* * *

"Camb wake up were here in Oldale town" "five more minutes mommy" ( screams in his hear) "CAMB WAKE UP" "aaaaaa im a wake" "good so what do you think of oldale town" "well there's not a lot of houses but there is a poke mart and pokemon center so I think it matches its name OLDale town" 'oh hush you will like it better once you get to know the place come on our house is by the poke mart"

* * *

"Well its not that bad" "NOT THAT BAD NOT THAT BAD THE HOLE DANG HOUSE IS BAD" "CAMB WATCH YOUR TONE!" "Sorry mommy" "now lets put up the table and your room is up stairs go reset your clock to Hoenn time and put your bed and desk back together while I clean up" "ok I got nothing better to do any way in this stupid place" "CAMB sorry mommy"

* * *

"now lets see 2:00 ok my clock is now reset and lets see desk and bed are put together to so yup im done" (door opens) "so camb is every thing all set" "yes mom my bed and every thing are put back together" 'good now come down stairs so we can celebrate our new house" (turns and walks down the stairs) "why would I celebrate I hate it here and I feel really lonely (sigh) I miss my friends and most of all I miss the cute girls in johto .guess I better get down stairs."

* * *

"hey camb camb hurry hurry its showing the gym that dad is working in!" "really let me see!" ( a few minutes later )

"so thats the gym that dad is working in its really not that bad" "and guess what Norman is a new gym leader he just moved to little root so why don't you go and and say hi I hear he has a daughter" "so" "so go and meat her" "ok I guess I will" "good I'll drive you no wait I can't dad took the car to the gym so you'll have to walk" "but mom that will take hours" "the fress air will do ya good" (pushes camb out the door) "and don't forget your back pack" (she then closes the door leaving a stunned camb out side) "well I guess I have no choice now so lets get on the road that leads to little root. lets see maybe that route over there" "hey sir yea kid don't go into the tall grass there wild pokemon in there" "no really im not stupid kid" "well I was just warning you" "please I can handle what ever comes out of that tall grass" "ok your funeral" "hahaha whatever"

* * *

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa help help me somebody there's a weird dog thing chasing me hey lab coat guy save me!" "huh hey kid why are you being chased by a zigzagoon" "I don't know all I did was hit with a rock and thats nothing to deserve this!" "ugh just clime up that tree and you'll be fine ok" (camb starts trying to clime the tree) "yes im up you can't get me now you stupid pokemon hahahahaha crack haha crack hahahaha craaaaaaaacccccckkkkkk ho please tell me that wasn't the branch im sitting on snap aaaaaaaaaaaa lab coat man catch me!" (bang) "oh no hey kid are you ok "........................" "I will take that as a yes "zigzagoon" "huh oh no aaaaaaaaaaa help brendan my son help me oh you there girl help!"

* * *

"ugh um were am and what was I doing I oh yea I was on my way to little root but what time is it um hey kid "yea" "what time is it" "oh about 4:00" "4:00 I better get home mom is probably making dinner" (later after camb got to oldale town) "FINALLY im back in oldale" "the name is may" "does it look like I care I have to meet my dad""Okay, okay. No need to get your whitey tidies in a twist!"

"I don't wear whitey tidies! I wear –"

"Big boy undies?"

"Huh hey are those kids from here um no I don't think so Waite im talking to my self I must be hungry if im talking to my self I better get home" (later) "hey mom im home" "CAMB WHERE WERE YOU I WAS WORRIED SICK"

"sorry mommy"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ so what do you all think I know its not the best but it will get better and please review oh and if you have any ideas for the next chapter just put it in your review thanks.


End file.
